Leaving
by Mavira
Summary: Leafpool is devastated when she has to leave ThunderClan. But while leaving she meets up with the cats she least wants to see...and from there on, she meets cats she never thought she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Leafpool gazed back at the medicine cat den one last time before she left forever. This was her home. But not anymore. Her secret was revealed to every cat in the Clans. Her kits had found out and so had their father. They all hated her. The cat that once said they'd be together forever and that he'd take care of her hated her. He hated her so much. She couldn't bear to see that fury and enmity in his eyes. She couldn't bear to see it in Hollyleaf's eyes either.

"Good-bye, ThunderClan," Leafpool murmured to herself. She left the Clan in misery.

Everything she loved and valued was gone. Even Firestar couldn't stand her anymore. Not since he heard Hollyleaf. Firestar hated her just like the other cats. She broke the warrior code and it wasn't even something small. It was a big rule she broke. Two of the biggest rules that a cat could break.

Taking another cat from another Clan as mate and doing it while she was a medicine cat! Leafpool scoffed to herself. How could she let her heart win? It only led to Crowfeather not loving her, Squirrelflight was miserable, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather hated her…

The list went on and on. She was a disgrace to the Clans. She knew she had to leave her home. She wove herself through the trees towards WindClan territory. Where else could she go?

_Maybe I'll go to where Crowfeather and I went when we ran away…_Leafpool thought.

"Leafpool!" Leafpool knew the voice and she didn't want to say anything to her.

"Leafpool, wait!" A ginger blur bowled herself into Leafpool.

"Squirrelflight! It's over! Everything we did is gone!" Leafpool snarled. "Do you know what Hollyleaf thinks of me? Nothing. She hates me, she wants me dead! Jayfeather and Lionblaze are avoiding me! Firestar is disgusted with me—"

"Firestar isn't disgusted with you," Squirrelflight interrupted quietly.

"Of course he is! I'm a medicine cat! I'm not supposed to have kits! Much less have kits half- clan! Everything is ruined!"

"No, I'm not," Firestar meowed, steeping forward from the shadows, followed by their mother, Sandstorm. "Leafpool, my kit," Firestar stopped and simply touched his nose to Leafpool's ear. "Be safe. We both know that you can not live here anymore." He pulled back and his green eyes were brimmed with sadness.

"Where will you go?" Squirrelflight asked, curiously.

"I don't know," Leafpool murmured. "I'm so sorry, Squirrelflight, I never meant for this to happen like this. And now Brambleclaw hates you! It's all my fault! Everything is ruined!"

"Stop saying that!" Squirrelflight whispered. "Everything is not ruined! You'll always be my sister and I'll always love you. I'll go with you."

"You will?" Firestar meowed.

"Yes," Squirrelflight answered firmly and Leafpool there was nothing to do to stop her. "We came this far together; we should not let another fall because of this. Besides, there is nothing here for my either. Like Leafpool said, Brambleclaw, the Clan and your kits all hate us. ThunderClan will be glad to get rid of us. After all of the lies we told them…" Squirrelflight stopped.

"Then please, please take care of each other and no matter what the Clan says, you'll both always be welcome in ThunderClan. Always." Firestar meowed.

"But the Clan—"

"The Clan will obey my orders, and if I want to see my kits, then they will let me," Firestar growled, sinking his claws into the ground.

"Good-bye, Firestar," Leafpool murmured towards her father.

"Good-bye, my daughters," Sandstorm murmured, speaking for the first time. "I will miss you. Please come back, when you find a place to settle, come back, please."

"And take care of each other," Firestar added. The two she-cats nodded and shared tongues for the last time before they took off into the moor, leaving their distressed parents behind them.

**A/N: **I think this is really bad. It was written at like 1 in the morning when I finished Sunrise. Please no flames because I already know it's not that good…


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided against it when people told me they wanted me to update. So, here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Leaving

Leafpool padded after her sister wearily. "Squirrelflight, are we going to stop anytime soon?" It was almost dawn. It seemed like forever since she had eaten that rabbit Squirrelflight had caught for her when they were outside the WindClan border. "It's nearly dawn," Leafpool continued, "If we don't find place to sleep, we'll be asleep on our paws."

"We _are _asleep on our paws, Leafpool," Squirrelflight grumbled. She was just as tired and hungry and ill-tempered as her sister right now, if not more. "But we have to keep moving, because there's nothing out there—nothing at all. No shelter or prey, no nothing, so, just shut up for a few moments!"

"Why don't you be quiet?" Leafpool retorted. "You're the one talking!"

"Can we just get off of this moor? It seems to be going on forever." Squirrelflight grumbled.

"Look," Leafpool meowed, "There's a tree, right there, see it? We can rest under that tonight."

"Sounds good," Squirrelflight meowed quietly.

**Sorry that was so short…hopefully there'll be more later on **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Leaving

"Leafpool, can you find something to soften the nests? I'm going to go out and hunt," Squirrelflight meowed to the moor. Leafpool said nothing but began searching for any signs of feathers or moss.

"If you find a bird, try and pick up feathers," Leafpool reminded her. Squirrelflight just ignored her sister and set off onto the moor, sniffing deeply, sniffing the air for some scent.

Leafpool watched her sister pad off into the long grass. She sighed. It was still all of her fault. Squirrelflight could've been eating well tonight in ThunderClan. Not somewhere outside the Clans, where not even StarClan knows of.

Leafpool shook that thought out of her had. Squirrelflight wanted to come. She reminded herself quietly. Leafpool started digging two small holes, one for herself and one for her sister. It was easier than trying to find wads and wads of moss.

Leafpool trotted around, looking for something to pad the two holes. When she had wandered around for enough time, her frustration got to her. She grabbed stalked of the grass and threw them in the hole, flattening them out to fit the mold of the dirt. She settled into it to test it out. It was alright. It wasn't moss-soft but it wasn't rock-hard either. It would have to do for now. She rested her head and waited for her sister to come back.

"Hey!" Squirrelflight muttered. Leafpool jumped, she hadn't heard her sister.

"Hey, yourself," Leafpool mumbled. Leafpool eyed the two rabbits. "Wow, you did well." Squirrelflight puffed her chest out proudly.

"Yep," she answered. "Chased them for what seemed like forever, but I got them."

"Well, that's good." Leafpool meowed happily. She sank her teeth in the rabbit nearest to her.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go back to the Tribe of Rushing Water. I bet Stoneteller wouldn't mind…" Squirrelflight was lost in thought. "I could see Stormfur again. And Brook. That would be fun." While her sister meowed to herself, Leafpool thought about it. Could they really go to the Tribe and be accepted? Squirrelflight _had_ done a lot of stuff to help them, like helping save them from those rogues they were having trouble with, and then helping get rid of Sharptooth. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

They could go to the Tribe.

"That _is_ a brilliant idea, Squirrelflight!" Leafpool agreed. "So, we'll set off for them after we get some sleep."

"Sounds good," Squirrelflight answered. She had finished her rabbit and was now burying them underneath the dirt. Leafpool copied when she had picked the last of the meat off the bones. She rested her head and then closed her eyes. Waiting for sleep to come to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone who came up with names!! They were really helpful and saved me a good amount of time!! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Leaving

"I think it's this way," Squirrelflight told Leafpool. Leafpool stopped to give her bleeding pad one more lick. _This is the worst terrain ever_, Leafpool thought. They had been traveling for days and there were no signs of a Tribe living anywhere. Leafpool half wondered if they were going in the wrong direction.

She _had_ seen the Tribe before on the Great Journey, but for some reason she couldn't remember where they lived exactly. She remembered the caves and the waterfall, but that was all. She remembered some names and faces but she couldn't remember anyone else. Back then, she was still an apprentice.

"There are too many rocks," Leafpool muttered, "My paws are sore." Squirrelflight nodded.

"Yeah, but if we keep stopping we won't get to the Tribe and you'll still have sore paws," Squirrelflight meowed. "We'd better keep going." She leapt rock to rock without any difficulty.

"Yeah, only you're used to running around and jumping off of these things," Leafpool complained. "I spent most of my time in the medicine cat den. I'm not as agile as you are so, _slow down!"_

"You're right. And I've done this before," Squirrelflight meowed lightly. She sat down and waited for Leafpool to scrabble up the rocks. "Take your time," Squirrelflight meowed, obvious enjoying the rest time. Leafpool jumped onto the rock her sister was on and then gave her a nudge.

"Mouse-brain," she muttered affectionately. Squirrelflight responded with flicking her tail.

"Let's go, I think we're almost there."

"You think?" Leafpool's demeanor changed and she started shouting. "What do you mean you think? We've been wandering around these rocks for what seems like forever and now you _think_ you know what you're doing?"

"Shush!" Squirrelflight commanded. "Don't yell like that! Someone might've heard us." Squirrelflight jumped off the rock they were both on. "Let's keep going."

Leafpool narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. She raked them on the cold stone. Her sister could be so infuriating! _How dare she tell me to shush? She's not the boss of me!_ Leafpool thought angrily.

Leafpool followed her sister but said nothing. It was best this way. They were both getting on each other's nerves a little.

"How much farther?"Leafpool asked.

"Who's there?"

The new voice scared Leafpool out of her fur. She braced herself, waiting for an attack, after all, wasn't there rogues here once that was bothering the Tribe?

Squirrelflight's tail tip went up and covered Leafpool's mouth. "No talking." She mouthed to Leafpool. Leafpool nodded. It seemed serious.

"Hi," Squirrelflight meowed, stepping out where she could be seen. "Remember me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Leaving

"Of course I remember you, Squirrelflight! Why didn't you just say who you were? I would've been a lot simpler if you had." One of the Tribe cats meowed.

"Oh, right," Squirrelflight meowed lamely. "Well, I wanted to be sure it was Tribe cats I knew…because if the Tribe cats didn't know me, they could've chased us off."

"Don't be beetle-brained," the cat meowed. He had two companions with him.

"Talon, you remember my sister, Leafpool? She was called Leafpaw when she visited you." Squirrelflight spoke to the leader of the group.

Talon studied Leafpool for a moment. "Ah, yes, I remember now. Are you traveling through?"

Squirrelflight opened her mouth to talk.

"Don't be stupid! We can talk when we get back to the cave!" One of his companions interjected. "They can tell us when they've had something to eat."

"Fine, Pebble," Talon grunted.

"So, has there been any changes since we left?"

"Not many," Talon answered. "Rain died and then Swoop's kits became to-bes. Brook had three kits. A few more cats became elders. Gray and Jagged."

"That's really all, everything has been pretty peaceful since we set down the borders," Pebble added.

They walked in silence for the next few moment, not knowing what to say to one another. Finally, when they got back to cave and Talon grabbed them some prey and went to Stoneteller.

The brown tabby tom entered the main cave. His expression was curious and Leafpool remembered his wise words he had once said to her. She hoped he would understand their situation and help them out. He glanced their direction and his blue eyes lit up. With Talon behind him, he padded over to where they were eating.

"Good to see you're eating!" He purred, joyfully when he reached the two she-cats. "You both look dead on your paws!" He looked at Squirrelflight and Leafpool curiously. "So, what brings you back to the mountains?"

"We've been exiled from the Clans," Squirrelflight meowed through her hawk.

"Exiled?" Talon repeated. "Why?"

"It's my fault," Leafpool mumbled, embarrassed and guilty.

"No, it's not," Squirrelflight meowed firmly. "Leafpool took a mate from another Clan, Crowfeather, remember him? Anyway, she wasn't supposed to do that and then everyone got mad."

"That's only half of it!" Leafpool wailed like a kit. "I am, or was, a medicine cat! I shouldn't have been having affairs with any cat anyways!"

"The Clans are complicated," Talon observed. "They have too many rules. It's no wonder you broke them."

"Shush, Talon!" Stoneteller hissed. "The ways of the Clans have saved our Tribe. We should be grateful." He dipped his head to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. "Stay as long as you like." He turned around and then left without another word.

"Where are Stormfur and Brook?" Squirrelflight asked as soo as Stoneteller was out of earshot.

"Stormfur's out," Talon answered, "And Brook is the cave with her kits." There was a silence.

"Brook had kits?" Squirrelflight meowed, her tone was excited and her eyes were shining.

"Yes, she had three kits," Night meowed happily, coming up beside Talon. "Want to see them?"

"Yes!" Squirrelflight answered immediately. Leafpool only nodded. She and Brook we friends but they never had the bond that Squirrelflight had with her. And talk of bonds… Stormfur always had a stronger bond with Squirrelflight than herself. She knew that and didn't want to be in the way of anything.

Stormfur entered the cave with three other Tribe cats. His eyes widened when he saw Squirrelflight and Leafpool. He ran over and pressed his muzzle against her sister's.

"Squirrelflight! Leafpool! What are you doing here?" Stormfur pulled away from Squirrelflight and went to touch noses with Leafpool, who returned the greeting.

"We got kicked out," Leafpool answered automatically.

"How?"

"I had a mate," Leafpool meowed. She knew Stormfur would catch on and that she didn't have to say anything else. His jaw dropped a fraction and his eyes widened.

"Great StarClan!" Stormfur managed to breathe. "Sorry, Leafpool, you never seemed the type of cat who would ever…do that." Stormfur finished lamely. Leafpool said nothing, her fur was prickling uncomfortably.

"How's Brook?" Squirrelflight asked, noting Leafpool's uneasiness. Stormfur's eyes immeadiatly glowed.

"She's wonderful! We had three kits! They're—" Stormfur stopped. "Let's go see them now!"

Leafpool purred at how excited Stormfur was. He was like a little kit exploring outside for the first time. The followed Stormfur to where Brook was settled in comfortably. The brown she-cat had three kits bouncing all over her.

"Squirrelflight! Leafpool!" Brook exclaimed, shaking the three kits off her and getting up. "It's wonderful to see you again!" Her eyes clouded with bewilderment. "But why aren't you in ThunderClan?"

"We got kicked out." Squirrelflight meowed happily. It was clear that being with the Tribe made her completely relaxed.

"Why?"

Leafpool secretly wondered how many times they'd have to explain what happened to them. Everyone was asking the same question. It was getting boring, actually. Brook leaned toward Leafpool to give her a lick on her ear.

"I'm so sorry!" Brook murmured into Leafpool's ear. Leafpool nodded. "I know what it's like to not have a home."

All Leafpool could do was nod. She was too choked back with sadness to do anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews!!!!! :) And the ideas for names. :)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Leaving

Leafpool regained control of her emotions and looked at the three bouncing kits, unaware of the sadness in the moment. "They look healthy and strong." Leafpool commented as lightly as she could. Stormfur nodded.

"That's Fog that Hides the Peaks," Stormfur purred, tapping the large dark gray tom with the tip of his tail. "He's a cave-guard…or will be one anyways."

"This is Osprey Gliding the Air," Brook set the smallest kit at Squirrelflight's paws. "She's our prey-hunter." The delight in Brook's tone was evident. She was obviously happy that one of her kits looked like her because the last kit was a light gray.

"This is Feather on Gray Bird," Stormfur meowed proudly. Leafpool stared. The resemblance was there. Feather was like Stormfur's sister, Feathertail. There was no denying it. The kit even had her blue eyes.

"How old are they?"

"Three moons," Brook answered immediately.

"You know honey is good is the kits can't breathe, and dock is good for scratches, don't forget water mint, that's good for an upset stomach and—"

"Leafpool, it's alright, Stoneteller knows herbs too. If anything happens he can take care of them." Brook purred. "If you want to continue healing cats, you can go see Stoneteller, I'm sure he'd be happy to let you learn the herbs of the mountains and heal cats."

That offer sounded like the best one Leafpool had ever heard. "That's a great idea!" Leafpool squealed. "I could do what I love the most!"

As she was leaving, she heard Squirrelflight meow to Brook, "Good idea, she loves herbs and stuff and she's not a fighter or really a hunter for that matter." Leafpool couldn't help but agree. She'd learned some fighting moves, but they were really just for defense and she knew how to hunt, but she was out of practice. The last time she had hunted was when she was an apprentice.

She padded across the cave to where she had seen Stoneteller disappear into. It was a small entranceway. "Stoneteller?" She called softly. There a rustle and then a head poked out of the small hole in the cave.

"Leafpool," Stoneteller meowed in surprise. "What do you need?"

Leafpool gulped. She scared; she didn't want him to think she was ungrateful for the shelter he was giving them. She also knew that he was both the healer and leader; she didn't want him to think she wanted to replace him.

"Um…well…remember I told you I was a medicine cat in the Clans?"

"You want to feel useful, and learn herbs," Stoneteller guessed. Leafpool held his gaze evenly as she nodded slightly. "Alright," Stoneteller meowed calmly. "Cliff has a thorn in his pad; you can start by getting that out. Most of the plants are the same as the Clans but some are different, if you need help, just ask." Stoneteller flicked his tail. "He's right there."

Leafpool looked in the direction Stoneteller was talking about. A light brown tom was lying down. He was large compared to the other cats in the cave. Leafpool grabbed the leaves Stoneteller had placed at her paws and marched over to where he was.

"Hi, I'm Leafpool, " Leafpool meowed gently. "Can I see your paw?" Cliff stared at her for a moment and Leafpool thought he was going to say he didn't want her to look at his paw. But he held out his right paw. The thorn was driven in deep, making the pad bleed and ooze puss.

"Ok, there's going to be a sharp pain and then I'm going to put this on it afterwards," Leafpool explained. The cat nodded.

"So, how do you know all of this?" Cliff asked. Leafpool looked up.

"I was a medicine cat in the Clans," Leafpool meowed. She made sure that the word 'was' was in the statement. Cliff nodded. Leafpool blinked at him and then bent her head. She grabbed the tip of the thorn with her teeth and gave it a sharp tug. She heard Cliff give a quiet gasp. Now his pad was really bleeding. She quickly chewed the leaves and spat them onto his bleeding pad.

"How does that feel?" Leafpool asked.

"Good," Cliff meowed. "You're good at this, why are you here and not in the Clans?"

Leafpool opened her mouth to speak but Stoneteller beat her to it and she shut her mouth quickly.

"Cats of the Tribe!" Stoneteller yowled. "Come beneath me for a gathering!" Stoneteller sat a little above the Tribe on a mound coming up from the cave.

The Tribe was sitting on the cave floor instantly, ears perked and ready to listen to what their leader was saying. Leafpool turned her head cautiously to look at Stoneteller. Was he about to send them away? Leafpool shuddered and joined her sister with Brook and Stormfur and their three kits.

"Many of you know that earlier today Squirrelflight and Leafpool, from the Clan, came here and they have been helping us since they've arrived." Stoneteller paused. "I would like to invite them to stay with us for good. They have been exiled by their Clanmates and they have nowhere to go. Squirrelflight helped us out with the rogues. And Leafpool is her sister.

"I called you together to help me welcome them into the Tribe properly." Stoneteller met Leafpool's gaze. There wasn't one cat who disagreed with the old brown cat. They stayed silent and watched with round eyes as Stoneteller continued talking.

"Leafpool and Squirrelflight, would you like to join The Tribe of Rushing Water?"

"Yes," Leafpool meowed. She was too shocked to speak. Join the Tribe? This early? Would the Tribe like another two mouths to feed? But looking around, she saw no hostile cats. Just cats that were waiting for her to make her decision. Beside her Squirrelflight answered a steady, "Yes."

"And, would you like to shed your Clan names and receive Tribe names?"

Squirrelflight's eyes grew round.

"Uh," Leafpool sputtered. Replace her name? Sure she wasn't going to go back to the Clans, she was exiled, but her name had a deeper meaning. Her name signified that she had become a full fledged medicine cat in StarClan's eyes. It was StarClan's wish that she had a name and they had given it to her, said by her former mentor, Cinderpelt.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," Stoneteller meowed. "This meeting is hereby over."

"Should we?" Squirrelflight meowed into Leafpool's ear. "I mean, if the Clans have gotten rid of us, shouldn't we get rid of them?"

"I don't know," Leafpool murmured. "Cinderpelt gave me mine."

"And Firestar gave me mine, but we're not part of the Clans now, are we?" Squirrelflight pointed out. "I think I'm going to take a Tribe name. I. Am. Over. The. Clans." Every word she said was laced with venom and coldness.

Leafpool nodded. Her sister had a point, but she still wasn't sure. Stormfur still had his Clan name, but he was keeping it because of his sister, and shedding his name would mean shedding his sister s well. But Leafpool didn't know. She wanted a fresh start…but a name…a new name…Leafpool sighed. She just didn't know.

**Sorry if this chapter was really OCD. With Leafpool and Squirrelflight getting accepted so easily and stuff…in my mind, they would get accepted easily because everyone would be so in debt to the Clans that they would want to help so badly…oh well…don't know when I will be able to update again because I'm going on vacation without a computer…. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Leaving

Leafpool frowned. Names… Cinderpelt. _Cinderpelt gave me my name. _Leafpool thought to herself.

"But like Squirrelflight said, we can't go back to the Clans. They have gotten rid of us, so shouldn't we have gotten rid of them?" Leafpool kneaded the ground with her paws. "This is so frustrating!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Cinderpelt! Why'd you ever let me do such a stupid thing? You were there! You could've stopped me! You saw him! Why didn't you drag me away from him?" Leafpool wailed. "Follow your heart, follow your heart, be happy, you and Spottedleaf! 'Be happy' and 'follow your heart'? How does that help if it's getting torn?" Leafpool began seething. Why was this so hard? It was just a name, but it still meant everything to her. Leafpool bared her teeth and started growling.

"Are you alright?"

Leafpool spun around to see a dark gray tom with blue eyes. He was thin and the bottom half of him was covered in mud.

"Of course I'm alright, what makes you think I'm not?" Leafpool snapped, her eyes half crazed. She padded aay from him and stopped in front of a pool of water. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue and made a great show of drinking. Stupid tom.

"You're talking to yourself like Stick was before he died, and Stick was crazy." The tom meowed evenly from behind her. Leafpool swung around to face the tom.

"I. Am. Not. Crazy." Leafpool hissed through clenched teeth. Leafpool, remembering some fighting techniques from ThunderClan, leapt at him. Taken by surprise, the tom was pinned down easily. "I am not a crazy elder!" She growled in his ear. Instead of saying 'Sorry' or 'Get off', the tome purred.

"You got me," He laughed. Leafpool stared at him blankly and got off of him.

"You're happy," She grumbled, a little annoyed at this cat's happiness.

"No, I'm Storm Clouds at Dusk," Leafpool snorted and turned away from the tom.

"Good to know," she responded icily. "Now I have to go and... think." She was about to walk away again when he felt a tail tip on her shoulder.

"Wait," He meowed seriously. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it," Leafpool's lip curled. This cat was seriously on a short mouse-tail. And lately, so was everyone else.

"Tell me, I want to help." He pleaded. Leafpool sighed.

"I don't know if I should change my name or if I should keep my name." She meowed, summing it all up as quickly as she could.

"Why wouldn't you change it?" Storm asked tipping his head. "I mean you got kicked out of the Clans… Why would you keep your Clan name?"

"Because Cinderpelt gave it to me and she was just about the best mentor ever." Leafpool replied tersely.

"But Cinderpelt wanted you to follow your heart, you don't have to keep your name to remember her," Storm murmured, pressing his muzzle against hers. Leafpool leapt back.

"Besides," Storm continued calmly, "StarClan doesn't hunt here, The Tribe of Endless Hunting hunts here."

"I know that!"

"But yet you won't change your name," Storm pointed out. "StarClan won't know."

"But I'll know—"

"So, Cinderpelt gave you a name," Storm meowed slowly, "It's not like you'll be shedding your name completely. You'll still keep parts of it, but it'll be in the Tribe form."

"How do you know?" Leafpool questioned the tom.

"Because, another cat came here and we gave her a Tribe cat name." Storm answered. The skinny black cat flicked his tail patiently.

"Who?"

"Cloud with Storm in Belly," Storm answered, "That's the rumor anyways and it was so long ago…"

"Right," Leafpool meowed coldly. "You're wasting my time. You're talking nonsense and keeping me here talking for no reason! This conversation is pointless!"

"Why does everything have to have a point?" Storm asked. "Can't you just have fun for a little while?"

"Because…" Leafpool stuttered. He purred.

"I'll show you a good time," Storm tapped her shoulder with his tail lightly. "Come on! Have some fun!"

Leafpool was tempted. She hadn't had fun in a long time. Not since she had mentored her son, Jayfeather—and that wasn't even that enjoyable with his tongue. Fun. It was this distant word that she hadn't experienced in such a long time. Everything she'd been doing lately had been serious: The battle during the eclipse, the battles with WindClan…so much blood and then her secret about her kits. It had kept her worrying and on her toes all hours. But here was her chance to shed that worry and start a new beginning and actually have a life. The Tribe was offering her that.

A new start with no worries.

"Why not?" Leafpool purred.

"Why not is right," Storm answered softly into her ear. "Do you like water?"

"Uh…not really, why?"

"Because," With little effort, the tom pushed Leafpool into the water. Leafpool screamed as she fell into the icy pool. It took her a few moments to realize the pool wasn't deep, not too deep anyways. She could stand in it with the water only at her shoulders.

"What was that for?" Leafpool snapped, her teeth chattering. She began licking her wet fur.

"I thought Clan cats could swim," he purred, although, from the look he gave her, she could tell he was lying.

"Nice try," Leafpool scoffed and she shoved him into the water. He came out gasping for breath, taken by surprise.

"We're even, alright?"

"Alright," Leafpool meowed peacefully, eyeing the wet cat in front of her.

"Good one," Storm laughed, shaking his pelt free of water. "I know some dry grass we can roll in to dry off quicker," He twitched his whiskers in excitement. "Come on!" Leafpool tried to stop the purr that was rumbling in her throat but it didn't last. He just had something that made her want to leap with joy. Maybe it was the way he joked around, like he thought life was a game, or maybe it was because he was always laughing and it was addictive. It was both, Leafpool decided.

He was like a young kit. A kit who just wanted to have fun and who everyone loved.

"You know," Storm meowed, leading the way to the grass. "When the Clans were coming in through the Tribe all those seasons ago, I saw you," Storm paused. "You were still a to-be…apprentice."

"You saw me…" Leafpool repeated, amused.

"Yeah, but I was only a to-be, so I decided to stay away," Storm murmured. "But I saw you… you caught my attention so fast. But then I hear the news you were a healer so I had to stop thinking about you. But even though all those seasons passed, I still recognized you…" He tipped his head sideways to look at her. "But you just light up the cave somehow. Just like when you were a to-be."

Leafpool's ears started burning. He thought she lit up the cave.

"Thanks."

"For…?"

"Everything…I s'pose," Leafpool mewed quietly. He gave no indication he heard but merely meowed:

"Here we are, the grass, soft but dry." He flopped down on his belly and began squirming around in it. "Try it," He invited with a soft laugh. Leafpool gave him a strange look but flopped on her back and began rolling around. He was right, the grass was soft. It felt wonderful to roll in it. It was similar to WindClan's grass on the moor, but only better.

"Whoops!" Storm laughed as he rolled over Leafpool. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

Leafpool gave a snort and bowled into him. "Neither was I."

"So, are you going to change your name or not?"

"I don't know…" Leafpool sat up and began washing herself. Storm padded over and licked her shoulders, getting the ruffled fur smooth and glossy.

"Well, tonight will be the best bet; your sister is getting her name tonight at moon-high," Storm meowed through licks.

Leafpool stopped mid-lick and just stared. She could get a new name. Would Cinderpelt mind? "She wanted me to be happy." Leafpool reminded herself silently. Plus, the Clans had forgotten her; StarClan probably thought she was disgrace because she broke the warrior code twice. Leafpool bit down on her tongue in thought. She wasn't going back to the clans, this was her home now.

"Yes, I think I'll get a Tribe name," Leafpool responded after a stretched silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Leaving

"How was your day?"

"What do you mean?" Leafpool asked, catching onto her sister's tone and looking at her sister suspiciously. Squirrelflight had a glint in her dark eyes that told Leafpool she knew something.

"Oh, well you and…what's-his-face seem to be getting alone perfectly," Squirrelflight meowed innocently.

"His name is Storm, not what's-his-face," Leafpool snapped. Squirrelflight smirked.

"Ah, a bit defensive of _Storm_," Squirrelflight observed causally.

"Cats of the Tribe!" Stoneteller yowled. "Come beneath me for a gathering!" He sat in his usual place; only this time there was no need to yell because the Tribe had already taken their places early, eager to admit Leafpool and her sister.

"Ready to leave the Clans behind for good?" Squirrelflight asked under her breath.

Leafpool kept her mouth shut and gave a curt nod.

"Come forward," Stoneteller invited gently. The two sisters padded towards Stnoeteller until they were sitting directly underneath him. Raising his voice he called out, "Squirrelflight and Leafpool have helped our Tribe time after time. They have earned the respect of every Tribe cat, including our ancestors! In return, The Tribe of Rushing Water invites Squirrelflight and Leafpool to join the Tribe for good." He paused, took a deep breath and meowed to Squirrelflight:

"Squirrelflight, you have helped us get rid of Sharptooth, and you helped our Tribe when it was at its lowest with the rogues. And, so, I ask you, do you want to join the Tribe of Rushing Water permanently?"

"Yes," Squirrelflight meowed confidently.

"Then, with the all the powers of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, I hereby give you the name of Flight of the Gliding Squirrel, you will be a cave-guard." Stoneteller closed his eyes and then leaned down to touch her nose. "Welcome to the Tribe." He murmured. Squirrelflight's green eyes gleamed.

"Thank you," She mouthed silently.

Stoneteller turned to Leafpool and she felt a wave of nervousness pass through her. "Leafpool, you have brought your wisdom of healing and compassion to the Tribe, so, I ask you, do you want to join the Tribe of Rushing Water permanently?"

"Y-Yes," Leafpool stammered.

"Then, with the all the powers of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, I hereby give you the name of Leaf that Floats in Pool, you will be a prey-hunter" Stoneteller leaned forward again to touch noses with Leaf. "Welcome," he whispered in her hear softly. Leafpool just nodded.

"Tribe of Endless Hunting! Watch over these two cats as they begin their new lives with us!" Stoneteller called to the sky. Leafpool glanced over at Squirrelflight.

"Leaf! Flight! Leaf! Flight!" The Tribe chanted happily.

"We're Tribe members." Squirrelflight meowed simply.

"We have a home, a permanent one." Leafpool added.

***************************

"Hi, Leaf," Storm greeted Leafpool. "Nice name he chose for you, Leaf that Floats in Pool, it fits you beautifully."

"You think so?" Leafpool asked.

"Sure, I mean normally our mothers choose our names for the first thing they see, but you and Squirrel are the exception." Storm gave a slight nod of his head. "Welcome, Leaf, will you allow me to give you a tour of our territory?" He gave a slight purr to let her know that he was joking.

"You're very formal about this," Leafpool meowed, observing the gray cat in front of her, a light glint in her eye.

"I have to be," Storm replied. "I am the best there is."

"You're weird," Leafpool decided at last, getting up from her spot at the foot of the rock. "But sure, where do you want to go?"

"Don't ask questions," Storm ordered, "Just follow me." Leafpool gazed at him curiously, tipping her head to one side.

"Wonder if you make me follow you to a cliff where you'll push me off?" she teased.

Storm shrugged. "That was going to be next time, but if you want, we could make it this time." Leafpool shook her head and Storm purred. "Just trust me, alright?" Leafpool sighed and then nodded her head.

Storm got to his paw quickly and took off at a fast pace. Leafpool had to practically sprint to keep up with his long legs.

After a long trek, he finally stopped. They were a great distance away from the cave and Leafpool had been too busy trying to keep up with Storm and hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Hawk Claw Rock," Storm answered. "See how it's curved like a hawk's claw?" Leafpool looked at the pile of rocks and sure enough she could see a pointy edge protruding out of the pile.

"Storm…" Leafpool began.

"Leaf, look, I know we've really only known each other for a few heartbeats, but I really like you." He blinked. "I know, I know, it's early and lots can change but there's something about you, Leaf… something about you…"

Leafpool purred and pressed her muzzle against his. "Me too." Was all she answered, and Storm moved closer, wrapping their tails together and closing their eyes in peace.

**AN: Alright, there'll prob. only be like one more chapter until this is done. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter! (even if it is semi-rushed)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Leaving

The next few moons passed pretty peacefully. The rogues stayed near their territory, the prey was coming in the cave in loads, and Leafpool spent every moment she could with either Squirrelflight or Storm.

"We've got visitors," Ice whispered in her ear. Leafpool felt the heat drain from her body.

"Who is it?"

"Brambleclaw and Firestar!" Leafpool could tell from the tone she had that she was excited. Leafpool yanked herself from Storm's grasp on her. Storm retreated back quickly, sensing trouble. Leafpool's fur bristled.

"What are they doing here for?" Leafpool snarled, fury washing over her body in hot waves. She hadn't seen her father or her sister's mate in two moons and then they suddenly turn up now? she unsheathed her claws. "The nerve!" Ashe hissed.

"Why don't you want to see them?" Storm asked quietly, padding closer to her to sooth her ruffled fur. "They're your kin."

"Not my kin," Leafpool meowed defiantly. "I got rid of them when I took the name Leaf That Floats in Pool."

"You think I'm exactly happy to see Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight snapped, coming up from behind her. Squirrelflight and a tom named Sheer had been spending a lot of time, so much time, Leafpool guessed that she was pregnant with kits.

"Look at Firestar!" Leafpool sneered, turned towards the orange tom that she used to call her father. He was chatting calmly with Stoneteller and then glanced over at the trio that was glaring back at him. Leafpool recoiled internally.

The reason why she didn't want to see them was because she had left them behind and taken a new name, making it final that she had moved on and forgotten the clans. But seeing Firestar and Brambleclaw made her stomach churn. They weren't supposed to be here! They shouldn't have come! She needed to get over the clans and with them there that would be a whole lot harder! It had hurt so much to leave her Clan, and now she was getting those reminders.

"Leaf, it's alright, he's your father, he just came all the way from the clans to see you, be nice to him," Storm pleaded. Leafpool rolled her eyes and then turned towards Firestar and Brambleclaw who were padding up to them. The four cats stared at each other, eyes looking in all directions, not making eye contact. The silence stretched for a long time until Firestar opened his mouth.

"Hello," Firestar meowed politely. "It's good to see you both again." Leafpool gave a curt nod.

"I joined the Tribe," Leafpool stated flatly. "My real name is Leaf That Floats in Pool."

"Mine is Flight of the Gliding Squirrel," Squirrelflight added coldly. "We took them to get rid of the Clans. We have moved on," she paused and looked at Brambleclaw indifferently, "Obviously, you haven't gotten over us, yet."

"You think I could just give you up like that, Squirrel—"

"Flight," Squirrelflight corrected stiffly. "I'm called Flight now."

"She's called Flight," Another voice interrupted at the same time. It was Sheer. Squirrelflight's mate.

Leafpool stopped seeing her sister as 'Squirrelflight' at that very moment. The way she had said it, with the ringing force of believability and pressure that was on that one single word made it final. Flight. Her sister had moved on, and if she had, then so had Leafpool—or Leaf.

"I'm called Leaf," Leaf chimed in.

"You both look like you're eating well," Brambleclaw meowed. "That's good. I knew Squirr— Flight would come here."

"Really? Did you?" Flight challenged him quietly, her green eyes flashing with fury. "You both should leave. Come on, Sheer, I'm sick of talking to _them_." Flight flicked her tail in the general direction of the Clan cats.

Once Flight had left, Leaf and Storm just sat quietly, waiting for Brambleclaw and Firestar to get over the shock of seeing her that way.

"Is that…?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Yes, that's her mate," Leaf paused. "I think she's having kits, but I can't tell for sure, I haven't practiced lately." She glared in their direction.

"Leafpool!" Firestar's tone was calm yet his eyes blazed with hurt. "I'm sorry. I really am. I wish I could've known and helped you, maybe stood up for you. "

"But you didn't and we were left to get here by ourselves," Leaf meowed bluntly. And then her voice softened. "Look, Firestar, we're happy here, it hurt us so much to leave the clans, and we've just gotten over them. But you coming here, it wasn't a good idea.

"It's like reopening a wound when it's trying to heal, it hurts twice as much. Can you really blame Flight? Or me?" Leaf sighed. "I love you, but we can't see you anymore, nor you Brambleclaw. It'll hurt more than leaving. It'll hurt more than you watching Sandstorm die."

"Would you like to know something?" Firestar murmured. "It hurts to see you both act like this. It hurts to see you hurt. It hurts not knowing you're safe."

"And we are," Leaf whispered. "Father, I'm happy here in the Tribe. So is flight. We have exactly what we wanted. There are no secrets, no troubles. I love it here; I love it more than the clans. There are no rules, no troubles, nothing. I'm happy." Firestar's eyes closed and then opened.

"Then, Leafpool, forgive me if I don't call you Leaf, but I got to name you after Spottedleaf when you were a kit, and you're still my kit. I'm happy for you. If you're satisfied here, then so am I," Firestar laid his head on her head. "You'll always be my kits, Leafpool."

"Well, we'd better get going, as you can see, we've left ThunderClan without a leader and a deputy for far too long," Firestar gave Leaf a lick on the head and then whispered. "I love you and Squirrelflight, don't ever forget it." Firestar flicked his tail at Brambleclaw, who had stared speechless after Flight had left, indicating they should leave.

*****************

"That went better than I thought it would go," Storm whispered in her ear that night. "Leaf," he paused and Leaf pressed her nose against his fur, snuggling up closer to him.

"Yes?" She murrmured.

"I love you." Leaf looked up into his blue eyes.

"I love you too," she meowed softly in his ear. Storm blinked happily and then closed his eyes.

"Leaf, I'm really glad you joined the Tribe."

Leaf paused and then meowed to her mate, "Me too, me too, Storm." Leaf laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Beside her, she could hear Flight's steady breathing and her tribe-mate's snores around her. She had left the Clans. She had left her job a medicine cat. She had left Crowfeather. She had left them only to greet the Tribe, to become a prey-hunter, and to meet Storm. She had a home now with everything she wanted. She was done leaving.


	10. Allegiances

**This is the list of Tribe cats**

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

Tribe Healer

**Stoneteller**Brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Prey Hunters

**Wing** Shadow over Watergray and white she-cat, green eyes

**Storm** Clouds at DuskDark gray tom, blue eyes

**Screech** of Angry OwlBlack tom, green eyes

**Splash** When Fish LeapsLight brown she-cat, amber eyes

**Swoop** of Chestnut hawkDark ginger, green eyes

**Ice** That Freezes PoolWhite she-cat, blue eyes

Cave-Guards 

**Talon** of Swooping EagleDark brown tom, amber eyes

**Bird** that Rides the WindGray-brown she-cat, green eyes

**Sheer** Path beside WaterfallDark Brown tom, amber eyes

**Night** of No StarsBlack she-cat, green eyes

**Moss** that Grows by RiverLight brown she-cat, amber eyes

**Pebble** that Rolls Down MountainGray she-cat, blue eyes

**Stormfur**Gray tom, blue eyes

**Cloud** of Rolling ThunderLight gray tom, blue eyes

**Cliff** Where Moss GrowsLight brown tom, amber eyes

To-Bes

**Branch** that Hangs on TreeDark brown tom, amber eyes

**Hawk** that Sings in the SkyLight brown she-cat, amber eyes

Kit- Mothers

**Flight** of the Startles HeronBrown she-cat, amber eyes

-**Rain** that Dampens MossBrown tom (kit)

-**Ripple** Inside PondDark ginger (kit)

-**Stone** that Falls in BrackenLight gray (kit)

**Brook** Where Small Fish SwimBrown she-cat, gray eyes

-**Osprey** gliding the AirLight brown (kit)

-**Fog** that Hides the PeaksDark gray (kit)

-**Feather **on Gray BirdLight gray (kit)

Elders

**Gray** Sky before DawnLight gray tom

**Jagged** Rocks Where Heron sitsDark gray tom

**Cloud** with Storm in BellyWhite she-cat


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! Last chapter! Thanks for staying and reading, and not giving up on this story!! It means a lot to me! I hope you like the ending!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. 

Leaving

"Storm," Leaf purred. "They're perfect." Leaf pulled gently away from Storm's loving muzzle to lick the wriggling balls of fluff. "They're perfect." She murmured again.

"Yes they are, as is the cat that brought them here," Storm licked her nose. Leaf gently touched each kit's flank. "Have you named them?"

"Yes." Leaf nodded. "That's Ripple in the Pond." Leaf tapped the youngest gray she-kit's head lightly. She looked just like Storm. "This here," Leaf pressed her nose to the pale orange she-kit, "This here is Light of the Dark Cave." Leaf paused to look at the last kit that was a black tom. "His name is Rowan on the Snow."

"They're wonderful names," Storm closed his eyes and wrapped his tail around them.

"Hey, Leaf!" It was Flight, her sister. "What's up?"

"Not much, Flight," Leaf meowed dryly. "I just gave birth to three kits." Flight make a show of looking around.

"You did? Where they?"

"Flight!" Storm scolded lightly, giving her a small cuff on the ear. "Don't be beetle-brain." Flight purred and then bent her head to lick the three kits.

"They wonderful."

"Yes, they are," A tom padded up from behind Flight. Sheer pressed his nose to her flank in a loving way.

"Did you notice something?" Flight asked quietly in her ear so that no other cat could hear. Leaf shook her head and flicked her ear that her sister should tell her. "They're like Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, with the genders switched." Leafpool froze.

"Flight!"

"Sorry," Flight meowed and then pushed her way out of the way. "I just thought I'd mention it, that's all." And with that, she pressed her nose against her sister's and then left, Sheer at her heels. Leaf stared after her sister, all warmness gone, instead a cold draft from the wind lay there.

Was her sister unhappy in the Tribe? Did she miss the Clans? What was going on with her? Leaf let her shoulders fall a little. They were just like her other kits. She didn't know personality wise, but in looks, they were just like their siblings from the earlier litter.

"Are you alright, Leaf?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Leaf responded numbly to her mate. "In fact, I'm perfect."

**The End**


End file.
